Dragon dxd
by ultra kurama
Summary: Dragons, a mythical creature that breathes fire and now imagine having a dragon as a sacred gear but we'll be okay as long as those devils stay put right? Serious Issei non perveted Issei Isseix harem Oc harem. Semi OP OC
1. Chapter 1:No peerage

Hey guys kurama here with another fic,this is dxd with a SIOC and i hope you guys enjoy it.

Summary:In one world,there is a book called the Death Note. In another one there is a sword called a Zapankuto. The shinigami,the death god from many universes he is the center of attention but what if all of this power was sent into one kid? His name is Shinji Yagami Hyoudou, the Shinigami and holder of Vritra,the Prison black dragon .

Let's begin!

* * *

(Kuoh)

'_Oshiete oshiete yo sono shikumi wo_

_Boku no naka ni dare ga iru no?_

_Kowareta kowareta yo kono sekai de_

_Kimi ga warau nanimo miezu ni_

_Kowareta boku nante sa iki wo tomete_

_Hodokenai mou hodokenai yo shinjitsu sae_

_Freeze_

_Kowaseru kowasenai kurueru kuruenai_

_Anata wo mitsukete yureta_

_Yuganda sekai ni dan dan boku wa sukitootte mienaku natte_

_Mitsukenaide boku no koto wo mitsumenaide_

_Dareka ga egaita sekai no naka de anata wo kizutsuketaku wa nai yo_

_Oboeteite boku no koto wo azayaka na mama_

_Mugen ni hirogaru kodoku ga karamaru mujaki ni waratta kioku ga sasatte_

_Ugokenai ugokenai ugokenai ugokenai ugokenai ugokenai yo_

_Unravelling the world!_

_Kawatte shimatta kaerarenakatta_

_Futatsu ga karamaru futari ga horobiru_

_Kowaseru kowasenai kurueru kuruenai_

_Anata wo kegasenai yo yureta_

_Yuganda sekai ni dan dan boku wa sukitootte mienaku natte_

_Mitsukenaide boku no koto wo mitsumenaide_

_Dareka ga shikunda kodoku na wana ni mirai ga hodokete shimau mae ni_

_Omoidashite boku no koto wo azayaka na mama_

_Wasurenaide wasurenaide wasurenaide wasurenaide_

_Kawatte shimatta koto ni paralyze_

_Kaerarenai koto darake no paradise_

_Oboeteite boku no koto wo_

_Oshiete oshiete boku no naka ni dare ga iru no_?'

A boy no older than 14 is listening to this song everyday before going to class. He has Black hair and black eyes. He wears the traditional kuoh academy uniform with black combat boots.

"Yo Issei come on man". Motohama says as the three boys go in their peep hole.

'_As usual,i have to take care of these __morons. Oh well,i warned them last time_'. I thought as i look around and there's no student and i use shunpô and get the stuff 'cause i'm done with this crap.

After a few minutes,i find all the of the things i'm looking for and find the three morons peeping in their usual spot,i grab them and throw them in front of the school and all the students and teachers rushing outside 'cause i said that there's a guy with guns in front of the school.

Issei,Matsuda and Motohama see their stash of crap in a bag and try to get it but i keep pulling it towards me.

" Alright boys,i think we have another chat. You see, it has come to my attention that the warnings that i gave you is not respected and you keep peeping on girls when i specifically told you what would happen if i saw you doing this again so it's time for you to stop this once and for all". I say to them

Just then, a cop shows up and go towards Matsuda and Motohama.

"Are you Motohama and Matsuda"? He says.

"Yes we are"Matsuda says while giving glasses a little push and a tiny star shows up.

" You're under arrest for illegal downloading of that crap,repeated assault at girls and fraud. You have the right to remain silent but before you leave this school,someone has gift for you".Says the cop as he cuffs them both.

"Thanks and now here's my suprise. Bye morons"! I say as i burn the bag with a lighter i bought for this occasion only.The duo weeps at this and Issei is speechless at this.Not i need him to talk,moron.

The duo is now in prison and me and Issei are going home.

* * *

(Hyoudou residence)

We're currently eating our food while mom and dad are talking about stuff while Issei is staring at his food his fists is clenching,his teeth are gritting and he's shaking with anger.

He grabs me and throws me on a wall and throws into another wall.

" So you done or what"? I say to him as i crack my knuckles.

"How could you do this to me? Those are my friends dammit now get them out or else you'll regret it". He says darkly,thinking it could scare me.

" You're my little twin brother Issei so i'm going to explain something and leave you with a warning.First,these two retarted little pieces of fucking shit you call friends have no respect for women.All you three think about is the body but you imbeciles forgot something,their feelings.How embaressed they feel when you three retards check them out like how would you feel if mom and her friends were constanly checking you out and mocking you ?! Don't even answer that you idiot 'cause if you do,well let's just say i remember what you did jackass and i have a mind to break you in pieces". I say to him angrily.

The thing is that I missed my curfew one time 'cause of training and Issei didn't sleep that night so in exchange for him keeping his mouth shut,i had buy his stuff every week but eventually i told mom and dad about it and Issei was grounded for a year.

"I asked mom and dad about you taking martial arts classes and kendo classes and they said yes since i'm already doing it. You're starting tommorow and next time you hit cause of something stupid like that, there will be one less member in the family". I say to him and go do my homework of next week and sleep.

* * *

(A few weeks later)

It's been a couple of weeks since Motohama and Matsuda were arrested,the two of them were able to get out of jail with a fair warning and were forced to go from now on to an all-boys school and were not allowed to use any computer that didn't have public Wi-Fi. So naturally they blame me for this,saying that i should've let them whatever they wanted to do,i gave them the ultimate beating of their lives. Issei was showing progress into what he was doing both in kendo and martial arts. We also learned about the supernatural around us and that Sona and Rias planned to have the two of us as pieces for them,thank you eavesdropping.

We're now currently training our sacred gears on the school roof Issei managed by saying that he didn't want to feel powerless if a fallen or rogue devil went after mom and dad and for me,it was my will to survive. He has the boosted sacred gear and i have the Absorption Line Blaze Black Fire Delete Field and Shadow Prison sacred gear from Vritra. We watched Fairy Tail and decided test if we both could do dragon slayer magic it's successful.

We now make out of school when we see girl in front of us.

"Um are you Hyoudou Issei"? She asks.

" Uh yeah why"?He says confused as he tense himself,ready for fight.

"My name is Amano Yuuma i was wondering if i could be your GIRLFRIEND". She says loudly and she bows.

'_Okay it's either a fallen or a rogue devil.No way in hell can he get himself that early'._ I thought.

" Um sorry but i don't think that i would be a good boyfriend but we could go as friends?I can bring my twin along just for more fun".Issei says.

"Um yeah sure see you on Sunday". She says and she runs off to who knows where.

We look at each other and nod our heads.

"She's so a fallen angel since she has purple eyes ". Issei says as we walk home and go into my room.

" We could take care of her but Gremory might discover us too early and make us her pawns faster so we either or use her to draw the other fallen angels so i think it's time that i showed them why they shouldn't messed with the black dragon reaper. I'm going to get all the Excaliburs here and we'll figure out what to do after.'Night".I say to him,he replys the same and we both go to sleep.

* * *

(Sunday afternoon)

After Issei's 'date', we went to the movies for an hour and are currently walking in a park with a fountain.

"I had fun with you guys so there's something i would like to ask you guys." Yuuma says as she walks towards us.

"Sure anything". Issei says. I give him a 'really' look and he shrugs his shoulders.

" Will you die for me"? Yuuma says cutely as she throws two light spears at us and we both backflip to dodge them.

"No but you can send a message to your current leader. Tell him i'm going pluck his feathers and shove them inside his throat!" He roars as he activates his boosted gear. I just sit back since Issei could use the battle experience.

He makes Dragon Shot and gathers fire magic and boosts it.

[_"BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST!_

_BOOST! _BOOST! BOOST! BOOST!

WELSH DRAGON BOOSTER 8"] Ddraig chants as a orange glow begins to shine and goes inside of the Dragon Shot.

"Yuuma here's a gift for you. **Red Dragon supernova**". Issei shouts as he punches the ball and hits Yuuma in the chest and she is blown back to a tree, getting herself knock out.

" Alright kitty and fag,get out or i'll mark this day as 'blood night'. I say to them,releasing my killer intent while talking.

They get out of the bush with Rias and Akeno teleporting to us using a magic circle and they stare at us quickly,to see if we were a threat.

"Before we get started,could you call Sona and her peerage to come here? This will be a long conversation". I say to Rias. She nods her head and Sona's peerage came in full.(AN:In this fic,Saji doesn't exist.)

" I'm going to say one thing to you two. We're not joining your peerage, not now and never".I say to them.

They look like they're about to retort but i don't give them the satisfaction of doing that,Issei and i take Raynare and fly away from them.

* * *

(Hyoudou residence)

We manage to get home quickly and get ourselves some good night sleep.

* * *

END!

Next time on Dragon Reaper dxd: Rias and Sona are doing everything they can to convince the twins to join them meanwhile a nun appears.

Next chapter: Asia Argento the kind nun.

Kurama out


	2. A new faction

Hey guys Kurama here with another chapter and i hope you guys enjoy this as much as i do.

Summary: Rias does everything she can to get the twins. Meanwhile, a nun comes seeking for a special church and Shinji manages to get all 7 Excalibur and makes a deal with a few people so he can recreate a very special faction,the Dragon faction.

Let's begin

* * *

(_Play _Unravel in Japanese )

_Oshiete oshiete yo sono shikumi wo_

_Boku no naka ni dare ga iru no? Issei and Shinji lookout in the distance and see hidden faces with light spears in their hands._

_Kowareta kowareta yo kono sekai de_

_Kimi ga warau nanimo miezu ni_

_Kowareta boku nante sa iki wo tomete_

_Hodokenai mou hodokenai yo shinjitsu sae_

_Freeze_

_Kowaseru kowasenai kurueru kuruenai_

_Anata wo mitsukete yureta_

_Yuganda sekai ni dan dan boku wa sukitootte mienaku natte_

_Mitsukenaide boku no koto wo mitsumenaide_

_Dareka ga egaita sekai no naka de anata wo kizutsuketaku wa nai yo_

_Oboeteite boku no koto wo azayaka na mama_

_Kawatte shimatta koto ni paralyze_

_Kaerarenai koto darake no paradise_

_Oboeteite boku no koto wo_._Rias looks at them with a sinister smile on her face and they glare at her before leaving._

_The Title reads:Dragon reaper dxd._

* * *

(A couple of weeks later)

It's been a while since Gremory and Sitri asked us to be part of their peerage,Raynare explained to us what is the great war and the sacred gears and their abilities. We also discovered that i have Dragon sword called Appolonir and that Issei has Ascalon,the dragon slaying sword. I manage to get all 7 Excalibur and someone offered to have them in exchange he and his sister would join us and i accepted it.

I also used the dragon of time and space, Chronos who took me to see various versions of my selves and made me merge with them so i could get their power and now we're ready to create the most powerful faction of all, the dragon faction.

* * *

(Outside)

We're walking with a nun named Asia Argento, someone Issei trips by accident and apologize,we walk her in front of the church and then we leave and go back home. We then find Arthur,Raynare and Le Fay glaring at Rias and Akeno who were talking to our parents. That's it, that woman's gonna die no matter who she is in the underworld.

Me,Issei,Le Fay and Arthur go towards them who stands up and looks at us.

"Hello Shinji and Issei. I was just talking to your parents about you two joining the student council or occult research club. You've got to contribute to something at least think about it. I'll do anything for you two to join." Rias says desperately as she look at the two of us.

"Yes Issei think about it. You'll have a ton of grand children for me to spoil." Says mom as she giggles at that thought.

"In your crazy nightmares Gremory. You hypnotize my parents and want me and my brother to join you. Well i didn't think devils were morons and retards but shows what i know about them". Issei says angrily while glaring at them.

" Ara ara so much anger in you. Perhaps you should calm down it was only a temporary spell so they should be fine as soon we leave". Akeno says.

"Says the one who doesn't have a mother and has daddy issues just 'cause Baraquiel-sama killed his wife in order to protect her from enemies." Raynare says as she flicks her hair.

"Don't you dare mention his name in front of me **fallen** or else you will regret the day you were born". Akeno says angrily while electricity sparks in her hands,glaring at Raynare.

" Enough either you two leave or you're gonna regret the things i'm going to your peerage devil".Arthur says while drawing out Excalibur.

Suddenly,Kiba come rushing to Rias's side and Koneko, Kuroka,Vali and Bikou come to our side.

"Koneko what are you doing with them? come back here right now! Your master has given you an order servant! Get back here now!" Rias says angrily who Koneko hides behind her sister who glares at Rias.

"Shirone is free to be her own person. She is not your slave Gremory now leave or you'll beg for your big brother to save you." Kuroka says angrily and purple flames appear around her body while she glare at Gremory and her peerage.

"Fine,we will leave but remember this. I will stop at nothing to get not only Koneko back but also Shinji and Issei Hyoudou as for the rest of you,you shall be my slaves for the rest of your lives".Says Rias as she,Akeno and Kiba leave,all the while glaring at Koneko and making the spell on the Hyoudou parents disappear and they sleep immediately.

" Koneko what are you doing here?" Issei asks her.

"I saw Kuroka and she explained what she did and she told me about your plan so i decided to join you and help with your goals". Koneko says.

And just then,Dohnaseek,Kalawarner and Miltelt also come in the house and we explain them our goal which is to put the devils in their place, which is below us and they accept to join us and we also get Freed and Asia to join us. I promised Freed that he could as many devils as he likes but Gremory and Sitri are ours and i gave him an holy sword known as Giga and Asia just wants to be closer to her friends and we allow her to stay but she has to sleep with the girls since knowning Freed,he would try to hit on her every night. And so,the dragon faction is for now complete.

* * *

END!

hey guys hope you like it.

_List of the dragon faction:Issei,Shinji, Le Fay,Arthur,Bikou,Kuroka,Koneko/Shirone,Raynare,Kalawarner,Miltelt,_

_Donhaseek,Vali and Asia_.

_Goal:To kill Great Red and Ophis and all devils._

Review who you want to join next.

Peace and Love!

Kurama out!


	3. New members

Hey guys Kuruma here with another chapter of dragon dxd abd i hope you guys enjoy this as much as i do.

Summary:The dragon go into the summoning forest to recruit Tiarnat. Kiba faces Arthur,two members joins the faction and Sona approaches Shinji with something.

Let's begin!

* * *

(**Play Unravel in Japanese** )

_Oshiete oshiete yo sono shikumi wo_

_Boku no naka ni dare ga iru no? Issei and Shinji lookout in the distance and see hidden faces with light spears in their hands._

_Kowareta kowareta yo kono sekai de_

_Kimi ga warau nanimo miezu ni_

_Kowareta boku nante sa iki wo tomete_

_Hodokenai mou hodokenai yo shinjitsu sae_

_Freeze_

_Kowaseru kowasenai kurueru kuruenai_

_Anata wo mitsukete yureta_

_Yuganda sekai ni dan dan boku wa sukitootte mienaku natte_

_Mitsukenaide boku no koto wo mitsumenaide_

_Dareka ga egaita sekai no naka de anata wo kizutsuketaku wa nai yo_

_Oboeteite boku no koto wo azayaka na mama_

_Kawatte shimatta koto ni paralyze_

_Kaerarenai koto darake no paradise_

_Oboeteite boku no koto wo.Rias looks at them with a sinister smile on her face and they glare at her before leaving._

**The Title reads:Dragon reaper dxd.**

* * *

(A month later)

It's been a month since the dragon faction has been created. We managed to buy a bigger cause Azazel knows what, don't ask me how cause the answer may surprise you but anyway thanks to that,we're now able to train whenever we want. Issei and Vali unlocked their sacred gear's full potential and are currently training to get juggernaut drive. Asia is less shy and now is able to keep up with a medium class devil and Cao Cao,Xenovia and Irina joined us as well and surprisingly Akeno joined us and with our power,we removed her evil pieces away from her do that Rias can't track her anymore. We also got Lle,Nel and Ravel from Riser's peerage in exchange, We can't help Rias nullified their marriage not that we care what happens to her or her pathetic peerage for what she tried to pull on us.

* * *

(Hyoudou residence)

Now we're going in the summoning forest with the help of Akeno and we get ready when Kiba comes in the house with two swords.

"Where's the one who has Excalibur in its true form?" Kiba asks and Arthur gets in front of him with Excalibur in his hand.

"Right here faggot"Arthur says as Kiba growls at Arthur even more for insulting him and having the sword that his life miserable.

(AN:Before we continue, i would like to point out that the insult is just to get under Kiba's skin and i don't have anything against homosexual people. Let's get back to it.)

" Finally i can avenge my friends and i'm gonna do that by killing you"Kiba says as he charges blind and towards Arthur.

Arthur dodges and parries the first attacks and finishes Kiba by knocking him out cold with Excalibur's handle.

Satisfied with that, we now go in the summoning forest to get the newest recruit in our team.

* * *

(_Summoning forest: 1 hour later)_

The faction managed to get some summonings but wouldn't use it unless for spying or training and they're looking at Tiarnat's cave.

"Is everyone ready? because now there's no going back"I say to them and they all nod their heads,knowing the risk. Issei and Vali activate their balance breakers,Xenovia summons Durandal and the others activate their magic as well. I activate my sacred gear and they appear along with black dragon wings and we all hear roar and a dragon comes out of the cave.

" Ddraig show yourself, i know you are here coward" Tiarnat roars as Ddraig using Issei's body, attempts to escape but gets grabbed by Tiarnat and the battle begins.

"**White dragon Shining eraser**" Vali shouts as a tiny white ball is seen and he punches it, hitting Tiarnat in the face.

**"Red dragon supernova"**Issei shouts as he punches the red fireball and hits Tiarnat with it.

"** Black dragon blazing inferno"**I shout as a tiny black ball is seen and i punch it, hitting Tiarnat as well.

"Now Issei,Vali together. **Dragon slayer secret art:Roaring Dragon"**Me, Issei and Vali shout as a black,white and red beam hit Tiarnat and we gather more power and an explosion soon follows and we see a damaged Tiarnat trying to stand and fight but fails.

" Now Tiarnat, do you yield? or do you wish to die?"I ask and she says she wants to join us Akeno teleport us out of the forest.

* * *

(_Hyoudou residence)_

We now have Tiarnat living with us in her human form sleeping when suddenly, a magic circle is formed and Sona appears alone and she looks at me with tears which is unlike her.

"Sona,what's going on?" I ask her and she cries on my chest for five minutes before calming down and explaining it to me.

"Rias and Riser made a deal. In exchange for their marriage being nullified,Riser gets to marry me so i need you Shinji to marry me" Sona says as she looks away from me and i say one word to best describe this situation.

"Oh shit i'm screwed now" I say annoyed at that red haired brat and she will get what's hers the next time i see her but now let's take care of Sona before i do anything else.

* * *

End!

Hey guys hope you like this chapter. Review,Favorite and Follow.

**Issei's harem:Kuroka,Le fay,Akeno, Ravel and Xenovia.**

**Shinji's harem:Sona,Koneko,Lle,Nel and Ophis.**

_The dragon_ faction:Issei,Shinji, Le Fay,Arthur,Bikou,Kuroka,Koneko/Shirone,Raynare,Kalawarner,Miltelt,

Donhaseek,Vali,_Asia,Cao Cao, Xenovia,Irina,Akeno and Tiarnat._

_Goals: to destroy all devils and Great red._

Peace and Love!

KURAMA OUT!


	4. Epilogue

Hey guys Kurama here with another chapter of Dragon dxd and i hope you guys th as much as i do.

Summary:The dragon faction decides to deal with Riser and anyone else who dares mess with them,Rias has a change of heart and they all face Great Red together.

* * *

**(Play Unravel in Japanese** )

_Oshiete oshiete yo sono shikumi wo_

_Boku no naka ni dare ga iru no? Issei and Shinji lookout in the distance and see hidden faces with light spears in their hands._

_Kowareta kowareta yo kono sekai de_

_Kimi ga warau nanimo miezu ni_

_Kowareta boku nante sa iki wo tomete_

_Hodokenai mou hodokenai yo shinjitsu sae_

_Freeze_

_Kowaseru kowasenai kurueru kuruenai_

_Anata wo mitsukete yureta_

_Yuganda sekai ni dan dan boku wa sukitootte mienaku natte_

_Mitsukenaide boku no koto wo mitsumenaide_

_Dareka ga egaita sekai no naka de anata wo kizutsuketaku wa nai yo_

_Oboeteite boku no koto wo azayaka na mama_

_Kawatte shimatta koto ni paralyze_

_Kaerarenai koto darake no paradise_

_Oboeteite boku no koto Rias looks at them with a gentle smile on her face and they smiling at her before leaving._

**The Title reads:Dragon reaper dxd.**

* * *

(One month later)

It's been a month since Sona came in my house,she's now my wife along with Nel,Lle,Kuroka and Ophis who are now my girlfriend. Issei has Ravel,Koneko,Lefay,Akeno and Xenovia who joined us along with Irina.

Vali and Issei gave me a fragment of their sacred gears so now, i was kinda the red and white dragon emperor and Azazel gave me his down fall dragon spear and gave me info about the dragon kings and we managed to find them and convince them to join us. We also took care of Riser by beating him and thus,saving Rias from being married to him but in exchange she and Kiba were forced to be our slaves for the rest of their lives but eventually,they became part of our family and Rias and I decided to date as well. We also took care of Kokabiel by making an alliance with fallen angels,the angels and the four maous and we're preparing to kill Loki but to do that I asked Michael to gather all sacred gears because if my experiment goes right then I will surpass Loki and every mythology that there is how? By getting all the fragments of the sacred gears inside of me but I have to make sure that they're okay with it otherwise,this would've been for nothing.

* * *

(_Three weeks later)_

I did it! I got all the fragments of the sacred gears inside of me except for the boosted gear and divine dividing gear since I already got them and bonus, no one died so that's pretty cool and Arthur gave me Excalibur and Akeno taught me how to use elemental magic,Rias taught me how to use devil magic and Raynare taught me how to use light and dark magic,ps:don't ask how,it gets weird from there and I've learned every martial arts in the world since I focused the magic in my eyes so it kinda had the same functions as the sharingan which I also used and now, I was ready to kill Loki since I just got Mjolonir from Odin and Rosseweiss who both came in my house while I was sleeping and explained to me Loki's goal which is basically rule the world.

All of the dragon faction,the dragon kings and me are now in a wasteland with Loki and his three giants wolves in front of us.

(**Play Boost and gnarly bastard remix by the unknown lil)**

Issei,Vali and me quiclky transform into our balance breaker form and begin punching Loki and he counters it by punching us as well and the rest of them are taking care of Loki's wolves and so far, they're doing well against them but I feel like it's going to take all of us to defeat him and so while Vali and Issei continue fighting Loki, I make two clones we each go attack the wolves and we kill them by stabbing our new sword,Ascalon that Issei gave in their head and just to make sure that they were dead,the others used their magic to blow and turn their bodies into can now focus on Loki and he starts to laugh maniacally.

"You fools think you can stop me?! LOKI THE GOD OF MISCHIEF?! Well, I'll just have to show you just weak you all are against this!"Loki shouts as giant blue magic circle appears and out of it comes Great Red but his eyes are purple,probably a sign that he's under Loki's control.

"Okay Issei,Vali,Tiarnat,dragon kings and Ophis,you're with me while the rest of you take care of Loki and also, don't hold anything back"I shout to the team and with that, we went to our respective opponents. Tiarnat and the dragon kings transforms into their dragons forms along with Ophis while Vali and Issei transform into their juggernaut drive and I activate downfall dragon spear's balanced breaker and we charge Great Red. We start by burning him and then, we use dragon slayer magic to further weaken him. I then make 5 clones and send them to help Rias and the others against Loki, and after a while,Loki was killed by Rias's team and soon enough,they arrive though they look like they went up against 5 Madara and lived.

"Alright Great Red,I don't know if you can hear me but I know you want to get in your dimension and sleep and guess what, we're going to give you that you Ophis have desired for so long. Good bye and good luck. Guys together now!"I tell Rias's team as they unleashed their most strongest attack on Great Red along with the dragon kings who used the legendary move** Quintuple dragon kings's roar,**Issei used** Longinus Smasher**,Vali also used **Longinus Smasher **and I used my ultimate attack **Dragon Impact **and a huge thud is heard and we see an unconscious Great Red in a crater that was made by us. Soon,Azazel,Michael and the four maous joined us we laughed not out of mockery but out of joy since now, we could all live in peace.

* * *

(_Epilogue_)

5 years after their victory against both Loki and Great Red, the dragon faction was able live in peace with Issei getting married with all of his girlfriends,they now own a and Asia were now dating and both became teachers at Kuoh,along with the rest of the dragon faction except Shinji who left with all of the sacred gears since someone asked to gather them all so that he could choose him as his champion but still,all's well that ends well.

* * *

(Unknown _place)_

We see a man looking at the sleeping form of Nathan Phoenix,Shinji Hyoudou and looking at 8 other people.

"Good two down and eight to go"Said the man who kept staring at Nathan Phoenix and Shinji Hyoudou.

* * *

**END!**

**There this is officially the end of Dragon and foxes and I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I did.**

**I have a youtube channel with the same name as the name of my profile which is ultra kurama and i hope you guys subscribe leave some likes you,your family,your friends,your governements.**

**Review, Favorite and Follow!**

**Kurama Out!**


End file.
